The following areas are under study: 1. A search for intermediates other than a Michaelis complex and acylenzyme in chymotrypsin catalysis. 2. The kinetics of the H20-18 -- Pi exchange catalyzed by alkaline phosphatase. 3. Isolation and caracterization of the enzymes involved in dextran synthesis by Strep. OMZ-176.